


I Don't Mind if You Don't Mind

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Pining, Short & Sweet, bc we're starting this month off Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: Allison finds herself staring more often than not.Femslash Feb Day 1: "Attractive"





	I Don't Mind if You Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first allison/renee fic which i find appropriate for day one of my first femslash feb so!
> 
> title from read my mind by the killers

Allison can't help but watch the girl out of the corner of her eye. She knows, in theory, that she needs to focus on the task at hand - pulling together a caramel frap with an ungodly amount of extra pumps of caramel for the blond in front of her - but she can't help but let her eyes wander.

The girl's unassuming, at first. Head ducked low, barely a twitch of the finger to the beat of whatever's playing through her earbud, and a laptop blazing in front of her.

Allison's seen hundreds of students bustling in from the campus five minutes out - five days a week for two years, in fact - but no one has ever been so…hard to look away from.

Again, she's so unassuming at first that Allison thinks it's a fluke, but the longer she observes, the more the learns, the more it makes sense.

The highlights, all manner of pastel colors from pink to blue to purple, they're the first surprise, and the way they swish around the tan lines across the girl's neck aren't that bad of a sight either.

But it's the bruised knuckles absently fiddling with the cross necklace that finally draw Allison in completely. They're always fresh bruises - berry blue and lightning purple, so jarring against the softness of the rest of her that it makes Allison's head spin.

They never seem to faze her, enough so that for a while Allison wondered if they were fake somehow, but the day that she came in after presumably just finishing at wherever she got those bruises, all sweat-slicked and beaming like the sun was taking a day off, Allison had swallowed that theory.

And God, that smile could get Allison to do so much more - those lips were a gun and Allison had the barrel pressed against her chest. She could picture it now - a free drink, a getaway driver in a bank robbery, anything for that damn smile.

Bullet by bullet, they'd torn down all of her reservations and her carefully curated presentation until she could barely speak, barely think coherently. And the girl was none the wiser.

But today, today Allison had decided to do something about it.

As she slid the cup toward the boy in front of her and tap, tap, tapped away at the register to run his card, she snapped her thoughts into focus.

Bruises like blush and candy striped hair flickered in her mind once before she shoved them to the side. 

"Staring," the boy said, taking his cup and receipt and turning on his heel.

"Excuse me?" Allison asked, trying to inflect as much of her sugar-sweet customer service voice into her words as possible. The last thing she needed was her personal shit to land her in hot water with her manager.

"You heard me," the boy replied drolly, not bothering to turn back around. He stepped confidently toward the girl's table and tugged the chair out, sprawling against it haphazardly before beginning to flick through his phone.

Allison's cheeks burned, but she kept her head high and focused on her next customer.

As she accepted the cash, she caught a glimpse of the girl grinning across the table at her new counterpart. She flicked her hair into place a few times, seemed to ask a question that received a stony answer, and pushed up from the table.

She fell into line behind Allison's current customer, which seemed to instantly blast Allison's nerves, leaving her with fumbling fingers that dropped change and lips that garbled pleasent goodbyes.

"What can I get for you?" she managed as the girl took her spot in front of the counter.

"Your biggest cup of black coffee," the girl replied with a soft laugh.

Allison hated the way her neck heated up at the laugh, or at the way her chest fluttered over the mere fact that the girl took her coffee black.

It was a _coffee_ order, it wasn't, it wasn't _hot_ or anything.

Well, it kind of was.

And just a smidgen badass, and badassery, is Allison's book, was almost certainly hot.

"I'm sorry for him, by the way," the girl said as Allsion punched the order into the register. "He's, ah, blunt."

Allison couldn't help the nose-scrunching snort that erupted from her at that point. She quickly pressed the back of her wrist against her pursed in silent laughter lips, but there was no taking that sound back.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's not the worst reaction I've ever gotten about having him out in public, so I'd say you're ahead of the curve," she said with a lopsided smile. "I'm Renee, by the way."

"Allison," she replied, "One sec."

She turned to pull a cup from the tall stack behind her, and tucked it under the steaming machine. It filled quickly, but not so fast as to not give Allison a moment to hype herself up.

"So, Allison," Renee said, leaning slightly against the counter. "Was he right?"

"Do what?" Allison asked as she returned to the counter.

Renee sighed goodnaturedly. "I'm trying really hard here to make it sound like I didn't force my friend to agree to do recon while he was over here, but you're giving me no choice."

Allison bit the inside of her cheek, but a smile still crept onto her lips. "Well, in that case," she said. "I think he was."

Renee beamed. "That's really great to hear because I've spent more money on coffee this month than I have my entire college career, if you get where I'm going."

"That I should pay for dinner?" Allison quipped back.

Renee laughed again. "Not exactly, but I like the way you think, Allison."

And Allison really shouldn't like how someone says her name as much as she does with Renee, but the girl says it with the utmost importance and it makes her heart hammer out of time.

"I've got to close tonight," Allison added before her mind could talk her out of it. "But after that I'm free," she finished, handing Renee her receipt.

In a flash, Renee nabbed one of the pens sitting in a cup by the register and scribbled something on the back of the receipt. She slid it back across the counter and grabbed her coffee. "Give me a call then?" she asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, suddenly looking the picture of bashful.

Allison leaned close. "Only if you tell your friend he looks like he's dangerously close to emoting," she said, cracking a grin.

Renee's pale brow quirked and she craned her neck to find the blond staring at them out of the corner of his eye, lips slightly pursed.

She whipped back around, her cheeks dimpled. "With pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @desertrosetico and keep an eye out for the rest of my femslash feb fics!


End file.
